What happens next?
by Darcylover
Summary: What does happen next in the darcyLizzy relationship? Does everything run smoothly as we hoped? R&R please 1st fan fic. COMPLETE!
1. The First night at Pemberley

Elizabeth and Darcy walked into the house hand in hand and headed straight toward the large staircase. Mrs Reynolds stood at the bottom of the stairs. The instant bang of the doors assured Elizabeth that the house was shut for the night. Mrs Reynolds curtsied to her master and new mistress.

"Is there anything I can get you sir?" She asked politely. Darcy looked at her quickly and smiled.

"No Mrs Reynolds. Thank you." Elizabeth and Darcy ascended the steps for a moment before Darcy turned to the housekeeper.

"Mrs Reynolds." He said.

"Yes sir."

"Will you serve Miss Georgiana her breakfast in her chamber in the morning?" He asked her.

"Of course sir, would you be requiring the rose as usual?" Darcy nodded.

"Make it two Mrs Reynolds."

"I am sure that Miss Georgiana will be astounded by your kindness sir." Darcy laughed and turned back to his new wife.

"Why do you give Georgiana roses?" Elizabeth asked as she grinned at him.

"I occasionally indulge Georgiana by sending her breakfast, the rose is just a symbol of my feelings toward her." They walked along the corridor and opened the door into their chamber.

"You do not send me roses." Elizabeth mocked. Darcy laughed.

"My dear Elizabeth," He said as they sat down in front of the fire. "I will send you twenty roses." She grinned widely.

"You do not have to prove your love to me, I am already aware of the strength of your devotion. I am aware that you are a loyal companion and I hope you live to that justification." Elizabeth grinned at him.

"I am a loyal companion my dear, as you are. I am sure that Colonel Fitzwilliam told you of such tidings at Rosings?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Such a faithful cousin he is, I thank him for it."

They got into bed that night and neither of them could keep the smiles from their faces. The smile which to each of them showed the deep affection they had for one another.

Elizabeth woke the next morning to find that Darcy had already risen and left the room. She smiled to herself in the memory of the man she had married the day before. Her thoughts were averted by a knock on the door. She shouted their entry and the door opened to allow Mrs Reynolds to enter with a tray. She walked over to Elizabeth.

"Good morning mistress, I hope I find you well this morning." Mrs Reynolds said.

"Very well, I thank you."

"The master asked me to serve you breakfast here and told me to assure you that he will be with you soon." Elizabeth sat up as Mrs Reynolds placed the tray on the bed next to her.

"Can I get you anything else ma'am?"

"No thank you." She curtsied.

"If you would just like to ring the bell when you wish to be dressed and your maids will come." Elizabeth thanked her again before she left. Elizabeth looked down at her breakfast and smiled at the two roses which sat on the tray. She laughed at herself before pouring some tea and falling back into the pillows behind her.


	2. The surprising contact

Elizabeth ate her breakfast in her own solitude and then got out of bed to ring the bell. She walked over to the window as she waited for her maids and looked down to the extensive grounds of Pemberley. The extensive grounds which, were now through matrimony her grounds. Elizabeth smiled to herself in disbelief, a few months ago she had been at this house but not as its mistress. She remembered the visit to Pemberley with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, that fateful day which would stay lodged in her memory.

Her thoughts were averted when there was a knock at the door and the maids walked in. They stood at the door and curtsied politely before waiting for their mistress's instruction.

"I wish to be dressed now." Elizabeth said to the two maids who stood watching her silently.

"Would you like anything in particular ma'am?" One of the maids asked.

"No, anything will do for today." They curtsied and wandered off to find suitable clothing leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts and memories again.

Elizabeth had just been placed in her undergarments when there was a soft knock at the door and Darcy walked in.

"Wait outside please," Darcy said to the maids. "I would like a moment of privacy with my wife." The maids curtsied and walked out of the door closing it behind them.

Elizabeth wondered for a moment what Darcy wanted but as she watched him a smile appeared on his face and he walked toward her.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Darcy asked as he looked down at her.

"How could I not. I confess myself elated by the aspect of it, I thank you." He smiled down at her before gently kissing her.

"I will leave you to get dressed now, Georgiana is desiring your company this morning."

"I would be glad to give it." Elizabeth said as she smiled. Darcy smiled at her once more before leaving the room and leaving the door open for the maids.

Elizabeth made her way downstairs a while later and walked to the sitting room where Georgiana was sat ensnared by her latest book. She looked up out of it as soon as Elizabeth entered the room.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Georgiana said.

"Good morning Georgiana, what would you like to do today?" The girl smiled immediately and Elizabeth saw a glitter of happiness rush across her young face.

"I could perhaps show you the grounds that you did not see on your visit with Mr and Mrs Gardiner." Elizabeth smiled at her.

"That would be very kind of you Georgiana." Georgiana immediately stood up and placed her book on the table. Elizabeth was overwhelmed by the young woman's enthusiasm as they retrieved their cloaks from the servants and headed outside.

They had wandered around the grounds for at least an hour with Georgiana pointing to specific aspects of the grounds and informing Elizabeth anything that there was to know.

"My brother seemed very averted this morning Elizabeth." She said quickly.

"I saw him once earlier this morning and he seemed to be his usual self, though I confess that it was only for a moment."

"I rarely see him like this," Georgiana added. "But I suppose that he has a reason to be if what I hear is true."

"And what is that?" Elizabeth asked politely not wishing to sound rude.

"I heard from a servant this morning that he received a letter, from Lady Catherine." Elizabeth stopped and turned to Georgiana.

"Lady Catherine!"

**A/N I am sorry that this chapter is so short, it is just that i thought that this would be a good place to end this one. Ha ha, i left you in suspense, so what is Lady Catherine going to say? Please review as this is my first fan fiction, i am also pleased of any criticisms you have so please do not lie...thank you. **


	3. What says Lady Catherine?

Elizabeth stared at Georgiana for a moment before she spoke again.

"Lady Catherine wrote to Mr Darcy." Georgiana took Elizabeth's arm and continued walking in the direction of the house.

"She did, or that is what my maids told me this morning. I hear that it displeased my brother greatly, he stormed into his study informing that he is not to be disturbed."

"My goodness, I wonder what Lady Catherine can say to displease Mr Darcy so."

"Very little." Georgiana stated. "My brother told me of the displeasure she showed to him at Netherfield before your engagement."

"It was not only to Mr Darcy that she demonstrated her displeasure Georgiana, as your brother would have informed you she also showed her displeasure to me, commenting that the shades of Pemberley are to be polluted."

"I understand that but I never understood the reasons for her displeasure toward you, you are a wonderful person Elizabeth and I am pleased to have you for a sister." Elizabeth blushed slightly at her new sisters words. "Did you displease Lady Catherine at a point of your visit to Rosings last April to cause her this displeasure?"

"I think I must have Georgiana but I must confess myself unaware of it." Deep in Elizabeth's heart she knew why Lady Catherine was displeased, she behaved improperly toward Lady Catherine on her visit to Longborne causing their relationship to be non-existent. Mr Darcy was aware of his Aunts displeasure of their engagement and Elizabeth's unwanted connections but Elizabeth was contented for the fact that he had chosen her over his relations. Elizabeth smiled to herself.

"What finds you so content to smile Elizabeth at such news?" Georgiana asked suddenly, Elizabeth quickly regained her composure and thought of an appropriate answer to tell her sister.

"It is just a memory Georgiana of a long existent past which is to be forgotten." Georgiana was puzzled for a moment. "Do not think anything on it Georgiana, it is memories which more that I wish to forget."

"Then why do you find it amusing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I find that happiness over comes any problems. The memories of the past may indulge my mind but I smile and the memories do not seem so unpleasant. You should try it, it makes you feel far more content." Georgiana laughed.

When they walked into the house a servant came over and took their cloaks and hats before asking if they wanted tea.

"Georgiana, you go to the sitting room and wait upon the tea, I shall talk to Mr Darcy. I shall not be long. Then perhaps you can show me again your exquisite work on the pianoforte." Elizabeth said before smiling at her.

"I would be glad to." Georgiana walked away in the direction of the sitting room while Elizabeth walked toward Mr Darcy's study.

She paused for a moment outside of the door debating to herself if she should knock. She finally built up the courage and knocked upon the door and stood to await a reply. A moment later a strong voice desired her entrance. Elizabeth swallowed quickly and walked into the room.

"Lizzy." Darcy said as he stood up and walked over to her, he shut the door and beckoned her over to a seat. Elizabeth accepted it greatly and sat for a moment looking at her husband.

"How are you?" Darcy asked.

"I am well Fitzwilliam, I have just returned from a walk with Georgiana." Darcy smiled at her. "And how are you?" Darcy sighed.

"I am well Lizzy, very content now that you are at my side." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"What says Lady Catherine?" Elizabeth asked quickly. Darcy swallowed and looked down at the floor before returning his eyes to the beautiful woman who sat before him.

"I think that we both know what Lady Catherine said in her letter this morning Lizzy." Elizabeth nodded.

"She wrote to further admit her disgust to us." She said. Darcy stood up and walked over to his desk and picked up a letter, he walked back to Elizabeth and handed her it.

"You may read it." Elizabeth looked down at the letter before she started reading.

_My dear Nephew,_

_I earnestly hope on your receiving this letter that you do not find it as a reconciliation of my feelings toward your marriage into the Bennet family, if you do then I feel that you shall be very much mistaken. I do however, send you the appropriate terms of my situation as your Aunt and as a respectable member of society and give you my compliments. _

_I feel that your choice of wife will be criticised later in your marriage but not only by yourself and your bride but also by Georgiana, she is a very respectable young lady and I feel a strong disappointment that she may be neglected later in life by the improper upbringing of your wife._

_I feel my dear nephew that with my visit to Netherfield a few months ago that our relation has recently been terminated on the grounds of the conversation which, I held with you. I can fully understand that the feelings that you demonstrated toward me were due to the moment in time that I arrived and the circumstances I laid on you. For those reasons I offer my apologies to you but I feel that I cannot offer my apologies to your wife for my dealings with her. The conversation between myself and the new Mrs Darcy was an abomination to the aspect of my status and I firmly agree with myself when I say that the feelings I showed toward her were natural and just, I offer nothing to her in the way of a friendship, she does not deserve such a gratification of my power. _

_I would desire your company at Rosings again, you have always relieved my solitude during your times here. I would however have to state that with Anne's ill health and my disapproving nature that we could not accept the company of your wife although Georgiana is always welcome._

_Yours Faithfully_

_Lady Catherine._

**A/N he he, I have left you all in suspense again, now what will Elizabeth have to say about this letter, disgust, anguish, hatred or relief…I will leave that up to you to decide and see if you are right. Sorry it is so short again…I like to keep people wondering. **


	4. The invitation

Elizabeth looked up from the letter in disbelief. She held it out immediately for her husband and he took it.

"How can she say such things?" Elizabeth asked in fury as she stood up and paced around the room.

"I think you know Lizzy that in her character it is rather simple for her to insult with flattery." Elizabeth looked back to Darcy quickly.

"And what could she possibly mean when she stated that my upbringing would affect Georgiana, I would never allow that to happen unless it was first recommended by you or Georgiana herself."

"Lizzy please, calm yourself. I assure you that in my own opinion you shall have no unfortunate influences on Georgiana, the only influences I can presume you can bestow on her are that of the good nature which becomes you. Unless of course we and conversating on the matter of Lady Catherine and her daughter. I feel that then is when I see your countenance change considerably." Elizabeth laughed and Darcy laughed too. "Come sit next to me Lizzy." Elizabeth smiled quickly and walked over to him, she sat quickly.

"How can you remain so content on the subject of the letter, Fitzwilliam. Does it not make you enraged?"

"You know it does Lizzy, if you saw me earlier this morning you would have seen my attitude toward it. I showed disgust at first, coming here and sheltering myself in the contents of my books and accounts. But now my feelings have changed."

"How can your feelings change on such a matter Fitzwilliam? She insulted you and Georgiana as well as myself. I can feel nothing but hatred and anger toward the woman whom seemed so pleasant on my arrival at Rosings."

"You must forget such feelings my love, they will only overpower you more with their contempt. I feel nothing but amusement now I have thought about the letter and replied."

"You have replied?" Elizabeth said in shock.

"Of course I did, did you expect me to justify her claims and assumptions? I could not Lizzy, I confess myself much more at ease now that I have written my reply in the same manner as she did to us." Elizabeth looked at him in confusion and then worry.

"Fitzwilliam what did you say? You did not say anything that you later may regret?" Darcy laughed.

"I mentioned a few things which may not be to Lady Catherine's satisfaction but I will regret nothing unless she shows the kindness to you which you deserve."

"Which I deserve Fitzwilliam. I deserve nothing from Lady Catherine, I spoke to her with contempt and reticule."

"But do you regret it?" Elizabeth replayed Darcy's question in her mind until she finally found the truth inside of her heart.

"I do not regret anything I said to Lady Catherine," She said finally. "I regarded her as she did me, with reticule and hatred. I do not see why I should blame myself for her loss of connection."

"An unwanted connection." Darcy said. Elizabeth smiled at her husband but felt that he should not be saying things about an esteemed member of the family.

"You should not say such things, she is your Aunt. I have heard that she has always regarded you highly even due to her being a "respectable member of society"." Darcy laughed.

"Then neither of us "regard her gratification of power"." Elizabeth and Darcy laughed. "See Lizzy you can find amusement in it."

"I do feel much better. I understand my feelings, Lady Catherine is a very amusing member of the family and I am pleased that she writes to give us amusement. She is almost as good as Mr Collins." They laughed together.

Outside of the room, a quiet young lady walked away from her brothers study, she had heard a part of the conversation between Lizzy and Darcy and took pleasure in the fact that they were happy and content in each others company despite the letter from the infamous Lady Catherine.

Elizabeth and Darcy sat in silence for a moment before Darcy spoke again.

"Why did you not wish to go away after our wedding Lizzy, we could have gone to Paris or London?" Darcy asked as he looked into her eyes, those amazing eyes which caused him so many sleepless nights in Hertfordshire.

"I did not wish to leave Georgiana, when we married I wanted to come here and have as much time with her as possible, I enjoyed her company so much on my visit into Derbyshire with my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. I did not wish for her to feel that she was being left behind by her brother so he could spend time with his new wife."

"Oh, Lizzy Georgiana was so happy on my engagement to you, Mrs Reynolds said that she never left the piano for the whole day once she received the letter." Elizabeth laughed. "But Georgiana said she was to content at being alone at Pemberley while we were away. I suppose that she is accustomed to the concept of having the house to herself, she was so often left when I went away with Charles or Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"What is the conclusion to this conversation Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked her husband in suspicion. Darcy sighed.

"I have not told you something." He said. Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. "After Charles and Jane were married and we were awaiting marriage Charles wrote to me." Elizabeth stiffened.

"Is there something wrong with Jane?"

"No!" Darcy said quickly. "Nothing so severe."

"But what is it?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.

"Let me finish then madam." Darcy said in a mocking tone. "I was quite surprised at receiving the letter to be honest. They are to arrive at Netherfield today into the company of your mother, father and sisters," He paused.

"And?" She lent forward slightly to show Darcy her impatience.

"They have invited us to stay for a while." Darcy stopped and watched Elizabeth. Her face looked at him in curiosity, he tried to hold a straight face while his wife looked at him in this manner. He thought that as soon as he had mentioned the words that she would be in his arms before running from the room to order the servants about the house in packing belongings. But instead she sat there, looking at him with her pale complexion.

"Are you being serious Fitzwilliam, you are not mocking me?" Darcy could not longer hold his complexion and had to laugh.

"No my dearest Lizzy, I am not mocking you." The smiled started to appear on her face. "Would you like to read the letter?"

"No of course I do not!" She said as the smile widened. She got up immediately and placed herself in her husbands arms thanking him more times than one.

"When do we leave?" Lizzy asked.

"Tomorrow morning." She looked at him quickly, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Oh, no."

"What is it Lizzy?" Darcy asked quickly.

"What of Georgiana?" Darcy smiled at his loving wife.

"She is to accompany us." The smile appeared again. "Does that please you?" She kissed him.

"Very much." She jumped up quickly and headed toward the door forgetting all forms of a lady-like composure.

"Georgiana." Elizabeth said as she walked into the sitting room.

"What is it Lizzy, you look flushed?"

"We are to be leaving Pemberley and you are to accompany us." Georgiana smiled.

"Where are we to be going Lizzy?"

"Netherfield."

"So I am to meet your sister?"

"You certainly are."

The next morning the Darcy's settled in the carriage. Mr Darcy sat watching his wife as they pulled away from the Pemberley estate. She had kept him awake for most of the night with her excitement of seeing not only Jane but Mr Bingley too.

"Is Miss Bingley to be at Netherfield Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana asked.

"No, Miss Bingley is to be in town with Mr and Mrs Hurst, they are not expected for a few months." Elizabeth let out a silent cry of relief. She was pleased Miss Bingley was not to be there, she was unaware if she was to cope with her stimulating company so soon after her marriage.

As the carriage drew closer and closer to Netherfield Darcy could see that his wife's composure was faltering and she was becoming more impatient by the moment.

"Perhaps Georgiana and I should provide some amusement for you Lizzy to prevent you from becoming anymore impatient." Darcy and Georgiana laughed but Lizzy was too concerned with the scenery of Meryton outside of the window.

When the carriage stopped outside of the familiar house Elizabeth could not longer wait to see her sister but she had to retain her composure and appear as a the wife of a wealthy man should. Darcy immediately stepped out of the carriage and held his hand to help Georgiana and then Elizabeth down to the ground.

As they walked up the stone steps Elizabeth noticed that the doors were already open and as they walked in they noticed that Mr and Mrs Bingley were stood waiting to greet them.

Elizabeth watched her sister quickly and realised that she was trying to retain the same amount of composure as herself. Deep down Elizabeth knew that Jane wished to run from the clutches of her husbands arm and rush to her embrace.

When they stopped in front of Jane and Charles there were gleaming smiles upon every face. Charles immediately shook Darcy's hand and Jane threw her arms around Elizabeth. Georgiana stood and watched in interest.

"My dear Lizzy, how are you?" Jane asked.

"I am very well Jane, and yourself?" A smile grew on her face.

"I am very well Lizzy, as I am sure you are aware." Elizabeth stood back from Jane as Mr Bingley acknowledged her and greeted her like a sister.

"Mrs Bingley," Darcy said. "May I introduce my sister, Miss Georgiana." Jane stood forward immediately without curtsying and placed her hands on each of Georgiana's shoulders.

"Georgiana it is a pleasure to meet you, I have hear very much about you. You are but much taller than I had expected." Jane said in a loving nature. She removed her hands quickly leaving Georgiana in a state of shock due to the affectionate nature which, she had just witnessed.

"I hope your journey was not too tiring." Mr Bingley said.

"Not at all, Georgiana and I were amused by the increased amount of pleasure Elizabeth showed on her journey to see her sister." Darcy said before they all laughed, including Elizabeth.

Darcy, Elizabeth and Georgiana retired to their rooms after early morning to freshen up before returning downstairs to join Charles and Jane in the drawing room.

They had sat for a while before Elizabeth realised that she had never once inquired about her family who were no further than a few miles away.

"Does mother and father know of our arrival Jane?" Lizzy asked.

"No Lizzy, I thought it would be a surprise for them to see that you have travelled so far." Elizabeth smiled.

"And how is father?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not well Lizzy." Jane replied. "Not well at all." Elizabeth saw Darcy stop his conversation with Charles to determine what was wrong with Mr Bennet. Elizabeth looked at her husband and he immediately saw the apprehension in her eyes, he noted that they had clouded over and as she looked away he swore to himself that he had seen tears develop in those eyes.

**A/N I love this chapter for myself but what do you think? Please review, as I said before criticisms are also welcome. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you have made me feel inspired. Thank you again.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to vintagemisfit (Ruth) a good friend and the first person to read this story and to Nacilme23 (Victoria) a wonderful cousin who will always be there to ensure that i am on the correct lines. Thank you for your kind remarks and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the rest. My love always xx**


	5. Will you leave this room?

Jane looked about the room and realised that everyone's eyes were on her. She pushed her eyes back to her sister and realised that she was in shock, she had still not told her the reason why he was not himself.

"Lizzy do not worry, father has no illness that sends him to his bed." Jane said.

"Then what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Kitty called on me yesterday and told me that Father has been retreating more often to his library away from his daughters and his wife who's nervous complains have accelerated amazingly." Elizabeth looked at her.

"But Father always retreats to his library, he always used to." Jane shook her head.

"It seems that it has increased a great deal since you left Hertfordshire Lizzy. I feel that he is missing you already."

"Jane it has only been a few days."

"I know Lizzy," She interrupted.

"How often does he go to his library?" Darcy asked Jane.

"He leaves to eat and sleep." Lizzy put her head down. "Nothing else, I called on him yesterday afternoon and he would not even let me into the room."

"He refused you entry?" Elizabeth said in shock as she looked up at her sister.

"He did, I confess myself taken aback by such radical behaviour." Elizabeth looked across at Darcy and he saw her pleading eyes.

"We must go to Longborne at once!" Darcy said.

"But Darcy you have just arrived, you should have some rest." Charles protested.

"Thank you Charles but no, it is only midday we shall return soon." Charles nodded. "Georgiana, Jane and Charles will entertain you until we return will you not?"

"Of course we will." Jane said quickly. Darcy nodded his head to her and walked out of the room, Elizabeth behind him. They stood in the entrance hall to the Bingley's house and waited for the carriage to be brought up.

"I think I need to thank you Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth said. Darcy turned to her.

"You do not need to thank me for anything, I saw the pain in your eyes the moment you looked at me." Elizabeth sighed. "Do not worry yourself Lizzy, your father will be perfectly fine, it may have been a misunderstanding on Kitty's part." Elizabeth hoped that it was but as she entered the Longborne estate she immediately realised that the library door was closed, signalling that her father was inside.

"Lizzy, Mr Darcy!" Her mother's voice boomed through the room as she walked over.

"Good day Mrs Bennet." Darcy said.

"Elizabeth is something wrong?" Her mother asked. Elizabeth looked away from her fathers library door and looked to her mother.

"Excuse me mother." She said before she turned to her father's room and walked toward it.

"I imagine Jane told her about Mr Bennet?" Mrs Bennet said to Mr Darcy. Elizabeth did not listen as she pushed her father's door open and walked in.

"I did not hear you knock!" Her father's voice said from a chair. He was sitting with his back to her, looking into one of his many books.

"I did not think that I had to knock upon your door father." Lizzy said quickly. Mr Bennet stood up immediately and turned around to look at his favourite daughter.

"Lizzy!" He cried with admiration. "What are you doing here, close the door." Elizabeth looked at Mr Darcy and her mother before closing the door and walking over to her father.

"Now, Lizzy. What is the nature of this visit, you have only been his wife for a few days. Are you regretting it?" Mr Bennet said.

"No Father, we were invited to Jane's home for a while."

"Then what is your business here?" Her father asked in curiosity.

"You know what my business is here father, why do you rely on such solitude?"

"Lizzy, this is the best solitude I have now that you have left me. I feel that with you leaving with Mr Darcy that I would not longer see my beloved Lizzy."

"Father."

"No Lizzy listen. I felt that I could sit in my library and ponder over the memories I have of you, forgetting that you no longer wanted to be with me." Elizabeth started to cry as her father stopped.

"Father, I would never leave you, you know that I will always visit you despite my living so far away. I could never go through one day without thinking of you, I could not live through my days if I thought that you were unwell or sheltering yourself in here." Elizabeth looked about the room. Mr Bennet looked down at the floor in shame of his actions.

"I can now see what effect this must have on my daughters and my wife's nerves. I am truly ungrateful to what my family has been given."

"Will you now leave this room father, knowing that I will always be writing to you or standing in front of you." Mr Bennet smiled.

"My Lizzy, my dearest Lizzy. I want you to be happy, I do not wish to see you discontented by the ramblings of an aged man." Elizabeth laughed.

"I will always listen to that aged man you speak of." Mr Bennet smiled at his daughter. "Now will you leave this room?" Mr Bennet nodded slowly.

"With you by my side Lizzy." Lizzy stood up and took her father's arm.

Mr Bennet sat with his family in the drawing room drinking tea, he looked across at his daughter who was talking to her husband. He did not wish to ruin the happiness she had, the happiness which she deserved. He felt inside that he would no longer mourn his daughters happiness with the admirable Mr Darcy but instead he would hold his head up and mention to anyone that would listen that he was proud to have such a daughter.


	6. I'm indebted to Mr Darcy

Elizabeth and Darcy walked back into the drawing room where Georgiana and Jane were sitting. Jane stood up immediately.

"How is father?" Jane asked quickly. Darcy and Lizzy smiled.

"Elizabeth has corrected his views." Darcy said to her. "He now sits with his family and all seem more content."

"What did you sat Lizzy?"

"That is of no consequence." Elizabeth said to her. "The only thing that is of consequence is that Father is feeling much better and promised not to take as much refuge in his library. He is going to write to me occasionally." Jane smiled broadly.

"I am pleased to hear it."

"Are you going to introduce me to your family Jane, Lizzy." Georgiana said. Jane smiled at her.

"Of course we will Georgiana, I am sure that my mother will take much enjoyment in it." Jane said to her.

"Perhaps you could call on them tomorrow." Darcy said as he sat down on a sofa. "Charles and I are going shooting while the weather is fine."

"Perhaps we could." Elizabeth said. "We could walk there tomorrow. I will also do you good Mr Darcy to have some enjoyment with your closest friend, he has perhaps missed your company as much as you have his." Darcy smiled at her.

"How far is the Longborne estate?" Georgiana asked.

"A few miles, not too far. It is a pleasant walk is it not Elizabeth." Jane said before looking to her sister who had sat beside Mr Darcy.

"It is certainly is. If you admire the walk to Lambton Georgiana you will enjoy the scenery to Longborne." Georgiana smiled.

They sat for a while in conversation before Darcy went to join Charles. It is was the opportunity that Elizabeth had been waiting for, she could talk to Jane alone.

"Georgiana, would you show Jane your remarkable talent on the pianoforte?" Georgiana agreed easily and made her way over to the piano. Elizabeth immediately walked over to her sister and sat next to her. Jane placed her hand on Elizabeth's.

"Are you sure you are well Lizzy?"

"I am very well Jane, I assure you."

"And you are happy?" Elizabeth could do nothing but smile.

"I am very happy, I feel that I could not be happier." Jane smiled at her younger sister. "I thought that when I married Mr Darcy that everything would be perfect, it is do not misunderstand me. But I feel that when I am around him that I still feel indebted to him for what he did for our family." Jane looked puzzled, Elizabeth had never told Jane how Mr Darcy had saved their family from ridicule.

"What can you possibly mean Lizzy? What did he do?"

"He saved us Jane, all of us." Jane was still confused. "Mr Darcy saved us from the remarks of others after the downfall of Lydia."

"I still do not understand you."

"He was the one who discovered Lydia and Wickham." Jane's eyes widened in shock but she listened in interest. "He paid for the wedding, and Wickham's commission."

"I thought Father said that Uncle paid up to ten thousand pounds to help Whickam?"

"No, It was Mr Darcy who paid the money. It was Mr Darcy who insisted that our Uncle should take credit for it."

"It that why you fell for him Lizzy?" Jane asked. Elizabeth smiled.

"I had already fallen in love with Mr Darcy before the unexpected situation with Lydia. He was with me when I received the letters from you informing me of her elopement."

"And that was when he close to help us?"

"He said the he would but I told him it was too late, I thank God for the prospect that he did not listen to my words." Jane laughed.

"I am indebted to Mr Darcy then." Jane said. "For without him I would not be married to Charles and would have become an old maid."

"Oh, dear Jane. Are you happy?"

"Elizabeth you know I am happy. You saw my countenance break on the evening when I was engaged to him. I told you that I could die of happiness. I still believe that."

Jane and Elizabeth's conversation stopped when Georgiana stopped playing on the pianoforte but they both felt inside that each had persuaded the other that they were both equally happy in the relationships that they had.


	7. Something is seriously wrong

Elizabeth and Darcy lay in bed that night looking into each other's eyes. As Darcy looked into her eyes he saw the happiness within.

"You look so happy." He said.

"I am. I have you and Jane. I could ask for nothing else." Darcy smiled. "I have a confession to make Fitzwilliam.." He looked worried for a moment.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have told Jane about you." Darcy laughed.

"What about me Elizabeth, you need to be more precise."

"About you saving us from ridicule when Lydia eloped."

"You told her that I paid the expenses did you not?" Darcy asked. Elizabeth could do nothing but nod.

"Are you displease with me Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"No Elizabeth, not at all. I thought that you would have at least told Jane when you discovered the news from your Aunt." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Of course I did not, you did not wish to inform me so I did not wish to be improper and tell Jane."

"You can tell Jane anything, anything that Charles does not tell her, he knows all of the particulars." They smiled.

"Georgiana is to be introduce at Longborne tomorrow." Elizabeth said.

"It will be good for her, to meet more people. Are you going tomorrow while Charles and I are on a shoot. She will enjoy the walk."

"Yes." They lay in silence for a while.

"What did you inform Lady Catherine in your letter?" Elizabeth asked. Darcy smiled at her, a sarcastic grin which made her want to forget the question that she had just asked.

"That I would not travel to Rosings without the company of my wife." Elizabeth smiled at him. He knew that she was contented by what he had said to Lady Catherine. He watched Elizabeth carefully as she fell of to sleep. So much beauty and she had consented to be his. At that moment in time he promised himself that he would not let any harm come to her even if it was the pernicious words of Lady Catherine.

Over the next few months the household of Netherfield became depressed, the Darcy's departure date was fast approaching and it was casting misery.

Charles and Darcy spent less time in their own company and resolved in spending most of their time with their wives and their friends. They did go on shooting parties but none of them lasted as long as usual as the realisation of departure set in.

Elizabeth and Jane enjoyed their conversations together and took great comfort in them, the conversations however seemed to take up much more time as the months went by and seemed to the other guests to be happening more frequently.

Georgiana sat in the background and watched in interest her friends, the two women always treated her with the utmost admiration. To Georgiana this was a kind of admiration which she frequently received (apart from her brother). She noticed that the two gentlemen were loved greatly by their wives and they returned the same devotion in similar ways. Georgiana had loved her visits to Longbourne which she insisted on taking at least twice a week. She had been shown so much kindness by the Bennets on her first visit and felt that on the visits afterwards that she was made to feel welcome and at home. Georgiana did admire staying with the Bingley's due to the kindness that she received but not as much as she enjoyed being with Elizabeth, now that was a friend who she could always turn to when she was in need and for that Georgiana loved being close to her.

When the departure date arrived for the Darcy's the whole of Netherfield was despondent. The owner of the house sat around as the Darcy's got ready for their journey with a glass of wine in his hand. Jane sat in the drawing room with a book in her hand (upside down) and concentrated on nothing but her sister.

While the couple sat downstairs Elizabeth and Darcy walked down the staircase.

"You are sad to be leaving." Darcy said to her.

"I will be pleased to return home though. To you I will confess that I would rather leave Netherfield than stay and grow accustomed to Mrs and Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley." Darcy laughed.

"I agree with you my dear." Elizabeth looked at him quickly before hiding the smile as her sister appeared below them.

As they pulled away from Netherfield Elizabeth noted that she felt ill. She had felt similar to it for a few days but had said nothing to alarm anyone. But as she sat in the carriage she felt worse, she looked out of the window hoping to feel slightly better but nothing worked.

Darcy looked at his wife as they pulled onto the drive at Pemberey, he noted that she had grown considerably paler throughout the journey and knew inside that something was seriously wrong.

**A/N thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, it is really kind of you.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Best Friend Katie who did not like this story at first but now sees it in a logical manner. Thank you for reading it again. My love xx**


	8. The surprising illness of Lizzy

Darcy got out of the carriage quickly outside of his home and held his hand out to help Georgiana. He was concerned for his wife, as she stood up in the carriage he saw her eyes, clouded over but he realised that it was not because of sadness or anger. It was a new feeling which he could not understand.

He dismissed his thoughts quickly as he held his hand out for his wife, she took it and stepped onto the ground. It was then that he saw the perspiration on her brow and the sickly look on her face.

"Lizzy what is it?" He asked her. Georgiana stood and looked at Elizabeth in concern.

"It is nothing Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth said eventually. Darcy was about to speak to his wife again when her eyes closed and she collapsed into his arms. Georgiana gasped quickly as Mrs Reynolds came rushing over.

"Bring her inside Mr Darcy, the maids and I will see to her." Mrs Reynolds said. Darcy quickly walked through the house and to Elizabeth's room where he placed her on the bed.

"Marie," Mrs Reynolds said as she felt Elizabeth's brow for signs of fever. "Go for the doctor." The girl immediately left. Darcy stood and looked down at his wife, his beloved Elizabeth, what would he do without her?

It was a while later when the door to Elizabeth's chamber opened and the doctor walked in.

"If you would like to wait in your study Mr Darcy, I will come and see you once I have assessed Mrs Darcy." Darcy was reluctant but he left immediately.

Darcy felt ill, he had paced his study for the umpteenth time before there was a knock at the door. Darcy raced over to it and opened it quickly to find the doctor stood in front of him. Darcy could not speak.

"Your wife is awake, she wishes to see you." Darcy rushed quickly into the room where Elizabeth was sat up in her bed with a few maids stood at her side. The maids left immediately on his arrival and closed the door behind them.

"Lizzy are you well?" Darcy asked as he rushed over and sat beside her on the bed.

"I am well Fitzwilliam, at least I say that I am now." Darcy nodded, relief coming over him.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He gave us some news." Elizabeth said in a severe tone. Darcy was puzzled.

"What is it?"

"I am expecting a child." Darcy stared at Elizabeth for a moment before a smile appeared on his face.

"I am going to be a father?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, you are."

"I am going to be a father!" Darcy said as he jumped up and kissed her repeatedly on the forehead. Elizabeth could do nothing but smile for her happy situation.


	9. The Public Ball in Meryton

Elizabeth lay in bed that afternoon after strict instructions from the doctor to rest. She felt well and lying in bed made her feel worse than what she actually was. She longed to go outside into the country air but instead she was reduced to her own company except the frequent visits from Mr Darcy to ensure her health.

Elizabeth lay and looked upwards, she was so jaded and felt that she could walk from the room at the exact moment if Mrs Reynolds was not on patrol to monitor her health. Elizabeth sighed.

She lay and thought about her visit to Jane and it made her smile. Her thoughts suddenly travelled to Georgiana and the first time she had visited Longborne. She remembered walking into the room to find her mother and younger sisters there, they had all greeted Georgiana with the utmost respect and Elizabeth felt that Georgiana was comfortable.

Elizabeth remembered Kitty trying to persuade Georgiana to attend the public ball in Meryton but she vaguely remembered saying that they were not to attend. Elizabeth was always afraid that she would live to the expectation of Lady Catherine's letter and ruin Georgiana's upbringing, she would never let her sisters have company with Georgiana. Elizabeth knew she was being unreasonable to her sister and Georgiana but in her own eyes it was to prevent any attentions similar to that of Lydia and her husband.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and remembered Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley saying that they were to attend the ball and Elizabeth immediately saw the smile appear on Georgiana's face. She remembered being afraid for Georgiana but mostly for herself.

Elizabeth lay uninterrupted in her bed chamber and thought about the ball in Meryton.

When Darcy, Mr Bingley, Jane, Elizabeth and Georgiana walked into the small assembly room every person present in the room stopped to stare and for a moment Elizabeth was scared of what they were saying. She quickly took Mr Darcy's arm and walked to the other side of the room under the watchful eye of the whole of Meryton.

"Why do they all stare so Elizabeth?" Georgiana whispered.

"I do not know my dear, they will desist soon. Do not feel judged by them, you are far above their station to feel so." Elizabeth saw Georgiana smiled slightly.

Elizabeth watched as her father walked over to them and Elizabeth immediately walked to him and greeted him compassionately.

"My dear father," She said as the music started in the room and the people started to move. "I hope I find you well today?" Mr Bennet smiled.

"My dear Lizzy, I am very well now that you have come to me again, you have made my day far more enjoyable." Elizabeth laughed as Mr Darcy stopped next to them and greeted Mr Bennet.

"And where is Mrs Bennet?" Darcy asked.

"I believe that she is stood with Mrs Lucas in the corner there." Mr Bennet said. Darcy smiled.

"I do not believe that I have called on Mrs Bennet yet." Darcy said. "I hope she is well."

"She is perfectly well Mr Darcy. Her nerves have settled considerably since the arrival of Mrs Bingley and Mrs Darcy." Mr Darcy and Mr Bennet laughed at the irony which was present in the statement, only to bring a smile to Elizabeth's face at the joyful situation between her father and husband.

Elizabeth stood and watched with her husband as Georgiana was asked to dance by Mr Lucas. Elizabeth saw Darcy stiffen for a moment before she placed her hand on his arm. He turned to her quickly and smiled.

"It feels strange does it not." Elizabeth said. "In being back in this room. This is the place that we first met. Do you remember?"

"I do Lizzy, it feels like an eternity from that day." Elizabeth smiled and looked back to the dancing a smile coming across her face when she saw that Georgiana was content in her surroundings.

The Darcy's and Bingley's enjoyed their evening at the public ball. The conversations in the carriage back to Netherfield was mainly compliments of the people who had attended and appreciation of the general splendour.

Elizabeth opened her eyes again to the familiar scenes of her room in Pemberley. She sighed quickly before getting out of bed and walking over to the window.

She looked down to see Mr Darcy getting astride his horse, she watched him for a moment and saw that Mr Darcy was in the most blissful mood. Why should he not be she thought to herself, he has just found that he is to be a father, that would be the happiest time for any young man or any young woman for that matter.

Elizabeth watched her husband for a moment but as she watched Mr Darcy turned in his saddle and looked up to Elizabeth. She saw a smile erupt across his face causing her to be unable to remain unemotional. Mr Darcy bowed his head to her before he kicked his horse into motion and disappeared from the estate.

Elizabeth stood at the window thinking for a while before she turned back to her bed. She lay on it again and thought of her family at Longborne.

They had all behaved so contently at the ball in Meryton that even Elizabeth was surprised. Mr Bennet had remained in a joyful mood for throughout the evening which was increased every time his daughter was by his side. He had kept his sarcastic comments to himself and mentioned nothing more about Mrs Bennet's nerves, unless it was to one of his son-in-laws who found it as a joke.

Mrs Bennet was found to be also in a glorious mood, she mentioned nothing of her nerves which, had caused her so much trouble over the years and kept her overemphasized comments to herself. She mentioned nothing of Mrs Bingley and Mrs Darcy when talking to her friends and kept her conversations to a reasonable topic. Elizabeth was proud of her, she thought that her mother would be one of the few people who could cause her and embarrassment at such an assembly but she was mistaken and held Mrs Bennet in high regard for it.

Mary stood around the room for the whole of the evening and kept herself to herself. She despised balls but Elizabeth and Jane felt that she had made a remarkable effort in trying to talk to people. She had also kept a distance from any pianoforte that evening which brought great relief to all of the Netherfield party.

But most of all Elizabeth was surprised by Kitty, she had remained close to Elizabeth and Jane for a surprising part of the evening and recollected that she danced only four times despite the large amount of men who were stood without a partner. Jane mostly was pleased that Kitty had lost some of the stupidity and immaturity that she had learnt from Lydia.

Elizabeth lay on her bed and recollected the admirable comments which were made by Georgiana about her family. She had over the years been very embarrassed by some members of her family during some social events but everything had changed. Elizabeth now felt proud to call them her family and felt a strong regard for them, she felt that even Mr Darcy was pleased by how well the evening had went. He had also shown some happy comments in the carriage which made Elizabeth's heart beat wildly, he was content in his marriage to her and most of all he was happy with the relations that she had.


	10. Lydia's letter

A month after Elizabeth's notification that she was expecting a child she sat in the sitting room with Darcy. He had insisted after the news of the new arrival that she was to rest considerably. He did not deprive her of her daily walks and other activities but ensured her safety beyond anything and the safety of their child.

Georgiana had shown utmost admiration at becoming an Aunt. She had spent a remarkable part of the day thinking up activities she could do with the child once it was born. Elizabeth was happy to see Georgiana in such a mood. She was unsure of the feelings Georgiana would show at such news but when the young woman realised that her treatment would not decrease from Elizabeth or her brother the happiness came across overwhelmingly.

Mrs Bennet had wrote a letter to Elizabeth and Darcy shortly after a letter had been despatched with the news. All of the Darcy family were amazed at the speed of the reply. It was quite a short letter but showed the happiness her parents felt. She hoped that Mr Bennet himself would write a letter to his beloved daughter and after a short while the letter arrived. To Elizabeth and Darcy's amusement Mr Bennet had also written another letter, to Mr Collins. When reading the letter Elizabeth laughed at the prospect of the letter, she could imagine with happiness the sarcasm Mr Bennet could have used in relaying the misfortunes the Collins' had in still being childless. Mr Darcy had also found such amusement in the letter and wondered what the infamous Mr Collins would mention to Lady Catherine during one of their private dinner parties.

Jane and Charles had been so delighted at the prospect of Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam having a child that they had travelled from Hertfordshire to congratulate them in person. The surprising visit had spread even more happiness through the Pemberley home and even as Fitzwilliam and Charles sat in the study the happiness could not be at a more blissful peak.

Elizabeth and Darcy however, were nervous about receiving one letter, although it had not yet arrived they knew that it would soon be, from Lydia and Wickham. Elizabeth increasingly felt embarrassment about what the latter may contain and as time passed by she could not bare to read such a letter for fear of it's contents.

Elizabeth and Darcy sat in the sitting room and both pairs of eyes were raised to the maid who now entered the room with a letter in her hand. Elizabeth swallowed quickly. The maid curtsied to Elizabeth and held out the letter, she took it quickly and thanked the maid before turning it over.

"It is from Lydia." Elizabeth said to Darcy. Elizabeth could also sense the panic in Darcy, would it contain anything which would go against his character?

"It may not be as bad as we expect Lizzy." Darcy said kindly. "Read it aloud." Elizabeth nodded before opening the letter and looking down and the uneven scribble of Lydia's hand.

"My dearest sister," She started. "I hope I find you well in your present state. I have to however congratulate you and Mr Darcy at such joyful news. I am sure that he will be relieved that he may now receive an heir for his estate. And so quickly Lizzy, I am surprised that your expecting a child would not come later in life, as I am sure mine will. I will be passing by Derbyshire in three weeks time to visit my Aunt and Uncle as Mr Wickham has been engaged in Bath, I hope that I should be accepted to stop at your home and give my congratulations in person. Lydia."

Mr Darcy sat with his mouth open for a moment, thinking back on the words that Lydia had wrote.

"How can she write such things?" Elizabeth said as she stood up and walked over to the window. "Stupid girl!" Darcy walked over to her and entwined his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck gently.

"Do not dwell on the letter Lizzy. It is no wonder she says such things, being married to Wickham." Elizabeth smiled at her husband slightly.

"But yet we both know that he has not been detained in Bath on business do we not Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes I am assured that the gambling and women are suitable to Wickham in Bath but we must not show our disgust for that when Lydia arrives."

"You are going to accept her into this house?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Elizabeth, she is your sister. We accept Jane into this home, I could not live thinking that I was being a stranger to one of your sisters because of her marital status." Elizabeth walked away from Darcy and sat back in a chair. In truth she did not wish Lydia to visit Pemberley, she would in person insult more than her letter, if that was truly possible.

"As you wish Fitzwilliam but we shall have to be aware of her while she is in Georgiana's company. I would not have Lydia inflicting her wicked words on an innocent person."

"Do not worry Lizzy, we shall be aware and I am sure that you shall be there to put your sister right despite her being a guest." They both laughed.

They enjoyed that afternoon together despite Lydia's letter and even though Elizabeth felt shame for her youngest sister she wrote her reply in a joyful manner with Darcy sat next to her. The happy couple would ensure that peace remained at Pemberley even if they had to restrain Lydia's words.


	11. visits and invitations

On the day of Lydia's visit to Pemberley Elizabeth paced the sitting room, thinking to herself of the disruption her sister may bring upon the family.

"What is making you pace so Lizzy?" Georgiana asked from her chair. She looked at her brother's wife over the top of the book she was reading, worry in her eyes. "You will wear yourself out."

"It is nothing Georgiana, I am just thinking to myself."

"Of your sisters visit today? She should be arriving soon should she not?" Elizabeth sighed.

"She should. I confess that it is that topic which brings me worry." Georgiana placed her book down.

"Do not trouble yourself Lizzy. Mrs Wickham should be welcomed in this home. I am sure that I will have to pass my congratulations to her for being married to such a man." Elizabeth laughed at the irony in Georgiana's statement.

"Yes, I am sure that you shall Georgiana. But we cannot disregard her anymore than needed because of her unfortunate position."

"That is so." Elizabeth stopped pacing the room and sat down next to Georgiana.

"Where is my brother this morning?"

"I am afraid that he has had to go to Lambton on some business. We should have the pleasure of his company soon. Hopefully before our guest arrives."

"Yes. I am sure that Fitzwilliam will be able to restrain you from saying things to your sister which you may later regret my dear Lizzy." Elizabeth smiled quickly. They both looked to the door as there was a sharp knock and Mrs Reynolds walked in.

"Forgive the intrusion ma'am, but Mrs Wickham has arrived."

"So early!" Elizabeth said in shock. "She was not due to arrive yet."

"She apologises for the early hour ma'am." Elizabeth nodded and looked at Georgiana.

"Show her in please Mrs Reynolds." Georgiana said to the housekeeper. "We cannot leave her standing in the foyer." Mrs Reynolds nodded.

"And bring some tea Mrs Reynolds." Elizabeth added. "I am sure that my sister countenance will be diminished from her journey." Mrs Reynolds curtsied and left the room. Elizabeth quickly turned to Georgiana.

"Thank you Georgiana for rescuing me. For at that moment I found myself unable to speak." Georgiana nodded in reply.

The door quickly opened again and the two ladies stood as Lydia walked into the room. Elizabeth smiled and was about to speak when she was interrupted by Lydia.

"My Dear Lizzy!" She said. "What a wonderful home you have, so richly furnished." Lydia stopped in front of Elizabeth and Georgiana and let her childlike grin take over her face. Elizabeth's mouth nearly fell open at her sisters forwardness.

"Lydia, may I introduce Miss Georgiana Darcy, sister to my husband." Lydia and Georgiana curtsied to each other.

"It is good to meet your acquaintance." Georgina said.

"Likewise Miss Darcy. I have heard very much about you, from my husband of course." Elizabeth sat down, embarrassment coming over her. Georgiana also sat and thought upon the words which had just exited Mrs Wickham's mouth. Lydia stood for a moment looking around the room before she sat.

"Such a wonderful home Lizzy, you must be very proud."

"You know very well Lydia that I hold no such thing, a proud nature does not become me." Lydia nodded.

"I would love to live in a home like this!" Lydia said quickly before anyone else could open their mouths. "But with Mr Wickham moving from one place to the other we have no time to decorate a proper home. To my dislike of course."

"How do you like Newcastle Mrs Wickham?" Georgiana asked.

"Very much, although business takes Mr Wickham to Bath often I still find amusement in other things. I wish Mr Wickham did not go to Bath so often but I have to inform myself that it is his job. He does like Bath though."

"I am sure that he does." Elizabeth said as she looked to the door where a servant was entering with tea.

There was silence in the room as each of the ladies drank their tea. Lydia occasionally made a comment about Newcastle which was not to the liking of Elizabeth but apart from this small interaction there was silence.

After a while of sitting Lydia returned her conversation to the Pemberley estate, to the dislike of Elizabeth.

"How many rooms does the Pemberley estate hold Lizzy?" Elizabeth looked up as her sister asked this question.

"There are many."

"And do you use them all?"

"No. Never."

"I suppose that the library will be used a considerable amount now that you have arrived in Derbyshire Lizzy."

"I do use the Library Lydia but my husband and Georgiana also hold great enjoyment in literature."

"Ah, where is Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth swallowed.

"He is at the village on business. He hoped that he would return for your visit."

"Ah, he is like my Mr Wickham then, always seeing to business?" Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock at her sisters comparison of Mr Wickham and Mr Darcy.

"No, not at all Lydia."

A while later Elizabeth made the excuse that they had more visitor calling upon them in hope that Lydia would make her exit. Her words had already caused Georgiana and herself embarrassment and she would not allow her to stay to cause more.

Lydia remained a while longer than Elizabeth's excuses had allowed and by the time that Lydia stood and declared that she must leave, both Elizabeth and Georgiana jumped to their feet in eagerness.

The two ladies of Pemberley stood and waved the annoying Lydia away and as the carriage disappeared from the grounds Elizabeth and Georgiana let out a sigh of relief. Inside both of them knew the embarrassment that Lydia had caused and that the next invitation would be declined.

Elizabeth did feel empathy for her sister, she was in a disastrous marriage with an uncertain man and still had the childish nature which she inherited from Mrs Bennet. Elizabeth did love her sister as she was apart of the family but she felt herself that she as mistress could never allow Lydia entry into Pemberley again.

Elizabeth sat in the library shortly after Lydia's departure with her nose in a book. She looked over the top of the book as the door opened and Darcy walked in. He closed the door behind himself and walked over to his wife.

"I heard that I missed Lydia's visit." He said. "I am sorry." He sat down next to Elizabeth and waited for a reply. When the reply did not come he decided to ask another question feeling rather irritated by her unconversational manner. "Was it so bad?" Elizabeth looked at him quickly.

"It was terrible! No matter how much she is apart of this family she will never again enter my company!"

"I am sorry that I was not there for you Lizzy." She placed her hand on his.

"She arrived early Fitzwilliam. She shocked Georgiana and I also but you were never to know. I understand that you had business to see to. You have my forgiveness." He nodded in gratitude.

"Perhaps Mr Wickham may settle her slightly when she returns to Newcastle." Darcy said.

"Lydia informed us that Wickham spends a lot of his time at Bath. He would have no influence on Lydia."

"Do you think he has grown tired of her?" Darcy asked with sympathy in his voice.

"It would not surprise me Fitzwilliam but I hope he does not wound her heart through adultery or bigamy **(A/N being married to more than one person).**"

"I do not know if I could find him capable of such a thing Lizzy."

"I am sure that I could. She came to congratulate us Fitzwilliam and yet she uttered no such thing."

"She did not pass her congratulations on such a happy thing?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"I am ashamed by her, she insults the efficient running of society. I hope that my mother is not having the same effect on Kitty like she had on Lydia."

"I also hope that Lizzy. Perhaps we should invite Kitty to stay. I think that Georgiana would welcome the company."

"Perhaps she will Fitzwilliam, we should ask her. She did seem to enjoy Kitty's company at Longboure when she visited. I am sure that she would be delighted for such company."

"I agree with you Lizzy. We shall ask her then, and have another addition to our family party." Elizabeth smiled at her husband before he rose to leave the room. He kissed her gently on the forehead before smiling at her.

"My dearest Lizzy, what did I do to deserve you?"


	12. Eight Months later

Elizabeth Darcy had now gone far into her eighth month of pregnancy and had been instructed to remain in the familiar surroundings of Pemberley. However, to the increased dislike of Mrs Reynolds and the physician she insisted on taking her daily walks. Her walks were one of the things along with her amiable husband who kept her days as familiar as they could possibly be under the circumstances.

Kitty had visited Pemberley for a month and found Georgiana and the surroundings of Pemberley to be to her taste. Kitty seemed to show many improvements over the month and Elizabeth found that Kitty was a great comfort to her during the early stages of he pregnancy and after Kitty's departure date had arrived and past all three sisters found that they were content. To the very dissatisfaction of Mrs Bennet, Kitty had remained at her new home and found it to be very enjoyable, Georgiana taught her many things that Mrs Bennet had not had the patience to. As Elizabeth reflected on what her sister used to be like under the influence of Lydia and Mrs Bennet she found her sister to be very improved. She showed very little of the immaturity she used to possess and seemed to take more interest in the aspect of literature than the dull importance of balls or fashion.

Georgiana seemed also to have improved in Elizabeth's eyes, she seemed to show love and devotion to more people than her brother and found that Kitty of a similar age was the perfect companion. Georgiana seemed content to talk to her new sister on many things that Elizabeth may herself not have had the patience for. As Elizabeth entered her later stages of pregnancy Georgiana seemed to show empathy for her, she understood the importance of her routine walks and occasionally made excuses to the over-protective Mrs Reynolds.

Mr Darcy had grown very content over the aspect of having three women in his own home, all of which were family. Darcy learnt over the months of Kitty's stay that she was the perfect person for Georgiana, they seemed so happy together. Although he had never mentioned it to Elizabeth in their conversations he found that Kitty's company at Pemberley had brought satisfaction upon more than just himself. To the owner of the property, Catherine Bennet seemed to improve on closer acquaintance, she showed none of the flaws that he thought she possessed in Hertfordshire. In fact he thought her to be a good woman who would one day make a gentleman as good a wife as Lizzy did for him. In conclusion Mr Darcy could not be happier, his wonderful wife kept him more in a state of consciousness than anyone he knew and he favoured her company greatly. He felt for himself that he had lost some of the pride that Elizabeth had once accused him of having and his life was in a perfect state of bliss.

But happiness can not always last forever (some would acknowledge) and as Elizabeth climbed the stairs to her chamber after her walk, she heard the carriage on the driveway and wondered who would call at this time of day. She pushed off the feeling of curiosity and as she arrived at the top of the stairs she turned and looked down to the foyer watching for the visitor to enter.

It was a moment later when the servant opened the door and a woman walked in. Elizabeth could not see her face for her bonnet but then there was the voice, the voice that reminded her so much of Kent. The voice was not that of a stranger; in fact it was quite the opposite. It took Elizabeth a moment to regain her composure as the familiar face of Lady Catherine looked up at her.


	13. Lady Catherine

Elizabeth stared at Lady Catherine for a moment and in return Lady Catherine stared at Elizabeth. It seemed that in the moment that nothing was said the whole world could have swallowed Elizabeth so she could not be seen blushing at the disgrace Lady Catherine showed in being in her home. It was at this that Lady Catherine turned to the servant who stood next to her.

"Take me to Mr Darcy." She said. To Elizabeth's shock and surprise Lady Catherine nodded her head to Elizabeth before following the servant.

Elizabeth turned quickly, finding herself short of breath after such a situation and rushed off to her chambers where Kitty and Georgiana sat waiting.

"Lizzy," Kitty said as she entered the room. "Where have you been, we were so worried." Elizabeth collapsed against the back of her door and looked at the young ladies who stood before her.

"What is it Lizzy?" Georgiana asked.

"Lady Catherine is here." Elizabeth said in no more than a whisper.

"Lady Catherine!" Georgiana said in shock. "Lady Catherine is here!" Elizabeth nodded.

"Mr Darcy will not be pleased that she has come without an invitation." Kitty said.

"He will be most displeased." Elizabeth said. "What business would bring her here?" She looked up at Georgiana.

"I do not know Lizzy, but be assured that I am not going down until she has left." Georgiana said.

"Nor I" Kitty added. Elizabeth walked over and sat in a chair in front of the fire.

"You shall have no need to fear her, she has no discontented feelings for you." Elizabeth said to her two younger sisters.

"Well, we shall not leave you Lizzy." Kitty said. "We shall give you company. Shall we perhaps play cards?" Everyone agreed.

They had played cards for a long time before there was a knock on the door. All the women's eyes met each others in anticipation before Elizabeth called the persons entry. The women sighed in relief slightly as a maid came in carrying a letter.

"Forgive the intrusion ma'am." The servant said to Elizabeth as she curtsied. "Mr Darcy has asked me to give you this letter." Elizabeth took the letter and looked down at it.

"Did Mr Darcy not wish to bring it himself?" Elizabeth asked the maid.

"Mr Darcy is still in the company of Lady Catherine ma'am." Elizabeth nodded and gave the servant permission to leave.

"Who is it from Lizzy?" Kitty asked. Elizabeth looked up from the letter to her sister.

"Lady Catherine." The two women's mouths opened quickly.

"What can she have to say to you Lizzy?" Georgiana asked as Elizabeth opened the letter.

"I could not guess Georgiana." Elizabeth unfolded the letter and looked down at the writing it said,

_Dear Mrs Darcy,_

_I have to congratulate you on the news that you are to bring a child into this world. I hope that the child has a safe arrival and give you my best wishes toward your health and recovery. _

_I feel that after my last letter to you I do offer you an apology, I insulted you in the letter which was addressed to your husband, I should have understood that he would confide in you. It was my mistake to think I could write in confidence to my nephew and I am ashamed to say that I will not do such a thing again. However, on the matter of our meeting in Hertfordshire I cannot offer an apology. Even though it is from a period ago I cannot see that forgiveness can be granted for those things mentioned to me. I am sure that you feel similar feelings toward myself although the things I said were meant, they did not intend to harm other people such as my nephew. _

_You may wonder as to why I have visited your home today but I bring tidings to your husband which are of a grievous nature. I am not to inform you by letter, I am sure Mr Darcy will take enjoyment in telling you._

_I thank you madam for talking time to read this letter, although it holds no apparition of joyful sentiments I assure you that I mean well. Some of the things mentioned in my previous letter are now regretted and I hope most cordially that you will visit Rosings after the birth of your child. I should hope that you could put aside our past feelings in company, you may say what you will out of my company but all of the Darcy family are welcome to Rosings, including yourself._

_I hope that you will take my proposal in consideration and not dismiss it immediately. _

_Lady Catherine _

Elizabeth looked up at Georgiana and Kitty with a look of confusion.

"What is it Lizzy?" Georgiana asked.

"I must see Mr Darcy immediately." She said. "Business which cannot be delayed."

"But Lizzy let my brother come to you, he is in a better state of health." Georgiana said.

"No. I must go to him." Elizabeth said as she stood up. A short pain in her stomach made her stop and place her hand where the child was growing. Georgiana and Kitty stood up quickly.

"What is it Lizzy?" They asked quickly.

""It is nothing!" Elizabeth snapped. Elizabeth stormed from the room. Georgiana and Kitty stood there looking at each other. They both knew what they had seen, Lizzy was starting to go into labour. They wanted to stop her but they knew that Lizzy would never listen, the only thing that they could do was talk to Mrs Reynolds or the physician, or even better Darcy.


	14. Invitations and Labour!

Mr Darcy relaxed back in his chair in the study, Lady Catherine had just walked out of the door and he felt that he needed a moment to regain his composure before he went to see his wife. He sighed and closed his eyes thinking on the conversation that he had just had with Lady Catherine. She had apologised for her last letter and asked them to visit after the child was born. It took Darcy a while for this information to acknowledge inside of his brain but when he did he felt that he had an obligation to forgive his Aunt and accept her invitation. Hopefully, he thought, things may now be as perfect as I wanted them to be.

Mr Darcy nearly jumped out of his seat when the door opened and Elizabeth walked in, her hand on her stomach.

"My dear Lizzy what is it?" He asked her. She stood still in front of his desk. "Will you not sit Lizzy?" She sat quickly.

"Has Lady Catherine left so quickly?" She asked him, she saw him smile slightly before he nodded.

"She has Lizzy. She gave me no bad remarks, in fact it was quite the opposite."

"She wanted to ask you for forgiveness?" Lizzy asked in curiosity.

"Yes she did. And I am sure that she did the same in the letter she sent you." Elizabeth nodded.

"I feel terrible Fitzwilliam for the things I said to her. I know myself that they were said in frustration and anger but I now repent them. Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

"Of course she will, eventually. Perhaps you may apologise when we travel to Rosings." Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Are we accepting her invitation Fitzwilliam?"

"I have. Although, if you do not feel inclined to go I will not force you. You should be aware of that by this stage in our relationship."

"Thank you." They both turned and looked at the door when there was a slight knock on it. Darcy quickly shouted their entry and Mrs Reynolds entered smoothly , carrying a note. She crossed the room quickly and passed the note to Darcy who opened it. His face changed quickly from happiness to worry. He placed the note down on his desk as Mrs Reynolds closed the door. He swallowed quickly.

"You did not inform me that you were experiencing pain a short time ago." He said quietly.

"Who told you that? Kitty?" Darcy said nothing so she presumed that she was right. "She knows nothing Mr Darcy."

"But she does. She can see when you are in pain Lizzy, like I did when you walked through my door. They are worried about you. Will you not allow me to call a doctor to set their minds at rest?" Elizabeth stared at her husband for a moment before she nodded.

"Alright." She said. "Call the Doctor, I confess that I do wish to see him." Darcy nodded.

"Good." He stood quickly and walked around to help Elizabeth out of the chair. "Come, I will take you upstairs. I am sure that Georgiana and Kitty will be waiting to know that you are well."

Mr Darcy had been pacing his study for hours after his wife had actually gone into labour. When the doctor came he thought that there was something wrong but when he told him that his child was on the way he could not wait. He paced the study wildly knowing that he would not get entry into Elizabeth's chamber.

He did not know how many hours he had paced but sunset had already arrived and gone leaving the study in darkness. He paced silently with a glass of whiskey in one hand, hoping to cure his nerves. Through the house he could hear Elizabeth's cry of pain, each one piercing his heart. And then they stopped.

Darcy looked up to the ceiling listening carefully for any sounds that may prove that his wife and child were well, but there was nothing…nothing, just silence.


	15. Death or Life?

Darcy stood rooted on the spot in his study, he had suddenly realised that he could no longer speak, it felt to him that a lump had appeared in his throat restricting his voice. "My Lizzy." He thought to himself. "Please do not leave me, how could I live without you! I could not live my dearest Elizabeth!"

Darcy quickly collapsed into a chair but still kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling hoping for any signs of life. He suddenly felt the urge of disappointment and sorrow pass over him, what if he had lost Lizzy could he honestly go on living his life as before?

Mr Darcy had just removed his eyes from the ceiling, hot tears starting to form when he thought he heard something, was it his mind?

He suddenly felt deep inside that he needed to be with his wife, he had to see her and there was no man who could possibly stop him. It was at this that he jumped from his chair and ran from the room, hoping and preying that the woman who had him besotted could be given the chance to live.

**Georgiana's POV**

I stood silently in the room as Elizabeth collapsed back into her pillows. She had demanded that Kitty and I were to remain with her, to comfort her and for reasons which are unknown we consented. At every scream of Elizabeth I thought of what this could be doing to my brother, would he be well sitting alone or should I ask leave of Elizabeth? In condescension and empathy I stayed with Elizabeth hoping and preying that everything went well.

It was hours after sunset when the doctor finally delivered the child. I stood still in complete shock as the doctor held the child in his arms, the only problem that overcame me was the child remained silent.

I looked down at Elizabeth and mopped her sweating brow with a cloth. Her dark eyes suddenly and unceremoniously opened that she frightened me at first. She was extremely exhausted and I could see in her eyes that all she wanted was my brother, but she knew as well as I that that time would come soon enough.

"My child." Elizabeth said in a whisper. I looked up to the doctor in hope that the child was well, his face was looking down at the child a look of confusion on his face. I swallowed hard, I longed for this day, the day in which I was to be an Aunt but as I stared at the doctor I feared that this day may not be 'that day'.

"Your child is fine Mrs Darcy." The doctor said finally as he rubbed the child's chest. "Just give him a moment." I could have cried out in surprise and happiness, the child lived…

"He!" Elizabeth said weakly. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"You have a son." It was at this that the child let out an almighty cry which made me jump. I laughed aloud as the doctor walked to the side of the bed and placed the child in the arms of a maid. I stared as the servant wrapped him in a blanket and passed him to his mother.

There was a deafening silence in the room as the happiness which had long been delayed over the course of the evening was allowed to escape. We all stared down at the child in silence, smiles on our faces, happily preying that both mother a child were well.

**Darcy's POV**

As I arrived at the bottom of the stairs I heard it again, I thought I had before. It was a child crying! My own heart seemed to be beating far faster that what it should have as Mrs Reynolds walked down the stairs toward me.

"Mrs Reynolds," I said solemnly. "How is my wife?" The housekeeper nodded her head happily.

"The mistress is well sir. You can see her soon, let us get her more comfortable." I nodded to her in gratitude.

It seemed that I had paced the foyer for a long while before Mrs Reynolds reappeared. I stared up at her and as she nodded her head I smiled happily and dashed up the stairs.

By the time I arrived at Elizabeth's chamber I was breathless, I was overwhelmed to be seeing my wife again, I had feared the worst but I had also been proven wrong in my assumptions.

As I walked into the room I saw Elizabeth laid in bed and Georgiana and Kitty stood at her side. Elizabeth looked at me and for a moment I examined her over-pale skin and he weakened composure but it was still my Lizzy. I quickly rushed over and took her hand. I sat beside her and kissed her hand repeatedly.

"My dear Lizzy." I said to her, "I had feared the worst." She slowly placed her hand on my cheek and I looked into her eyes. I had forgotten all aspects of my status at this position, I had flawed my personality with Kitty and showed her a more reasonable side to me in these few moments, but I was unconcerned of any rumours that may pass between servants or between Kitty and the other members of her family. At this position all I had reason to think of was Elizabeth and our child.

"You should not think such things Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth said to me. I quickly nodded to her and as I turned to look at the servant who was stood in the middle of the room I realised that she held a child, I grinned wildly. I let go of Elizabeth's hand quickly and walked over to the child. I stopped in front of the child and looked down at it, it was so beautiful, just like it's mother.

The servant quickly and unceremoniously placed the child in my arms and as I looked at it I walked back to my wife. I looked at her in astonishment.

"Fitzwilliam," She said to me. "We have a son." I laughed to myself and felt that I had to repeat those words.

"I have a son." I whispered to myself while I looked at the child. I quickly looked up to my sister and smiled. "Georgiana, Kitty, I have a son!"

**Normal POV**

Many of the servants of the Pemberley estate motioned that this day was the happiest that they had ever experienced in the masters charge. They had seen such different methods of behaviour from each family member and finally saw how important they were to each other. The new addition to the Pemberley party would only surely increase the mood of everyone and as the day of the birth passed into the next day the family seemed to be glowing in radiance and happiness, even the younger members of the party.


	16. Epilogue

Mr Darcy walked proudly through the sun kissed corridors of Pemberley, the dawn shining gloriously through the windows. His mind was wondering to the many glorious things that had happened to him since his marriage to Elizabeth, he smiled unknowingly as he stopped at a door and slowly opened it, making as little sound as possible.

He sneaked into the room and silently closed the door behind him. He turned excitedly and looked across to the chair near the window where his wonderful wife sat, a child in her arms. He walked over to her slowly, taking in her radiance and as she turned her head to him she smiled, the highlight of his day. He woke every morning glowing with the prospect of seeing his wife smile, knowing that she was just as content as him. He stood behind her usual chair and as the same as every morning, he lent over and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. Her loving brown eyes met with his before they returned to the sleeping child in her arms. He looked down at his daughter, Rebecca and saw the same beauty that her mother possessed, the same dark eyes and the countenance. Rebecca, the young child of one year was the most beautiful child he had ever seen, as he watched her sleep peacefully he contemplated on his unique life and felt that through any heartaches that were yet to come he would face them happily.

"Papa!" A small voice cried out before Darcy turned to see his five year old son running to him. A smile erupted on the masters face as he bent to pull his son into his arms. The young boy who was the double of his father stood proudly in his nightshirt and smiled.

The Darcy's two children were the final addition to their happy family, through their children Elizabeth and Darcy found more pleasure than they ever thought possible. For both children were so complying and well natured that they were always a pleasure to behold.

Jane and Charles lived their lives in harmony which was only increased when Miss Bingley was married and Mr and Mrs Hurt sought a home of their own. They bore one child, a son, Robert and through him found a life that was so complete that neither could complain. Jane's kind nature and Charles' patience contributed greatly to their son who matured into a very acceptable man who made his parents proud. The disappointment in life was that Jane suffered an infection after the birth of Robert and would never conceive again, it damaged Jane greatly but with love and support from all of her family she found a greater happiness.

Lydia never bore a child, the name of Wickham to the relief of many would not continue. Mr Wickham's visits to Bath and London increased dramatically over the scale of his marriage, resulting in larger debts. Although both admired each other Mr Wickham's affection soon suck into indifference, hers took a little longer. Lydia never mentioned her jealousy of her two elder sisters but all knew that she desired a child as much as any other woman. The Wickham's were very unknown in society so it was not a distress when Wickham was murdered in a tavern brawl. Lydia did show some bereavement at her husbands death but after her return to her mothers side at Longborne she seemed to show more of her old immature self.

Mrs Bennet showed great pleasure in Lydia's return but was angered by the aspect of someone murdering "a kind man such as Wickham". She was also distressed by the aspect that Mary still remained a spinster, she showed no enjoyment in society and favoured the company of her pianoforte above the association of gentlemen. Mary did remain a spinster, even in her later life she showed no enjoyment in society but did however, enjoy the company of her many nieces and nephews.

There was however, the aspect that Mrs Bennet admired Kitty more after her advantageous marriage to a clergyman in the neighbouring town of Derbyshire. She showed less of her immaturity and acted more how society would like, more gentlemen approached her and she fell deeply in love with the last man that anyone would suspect, a _proud _clergyman.

Kitty's life was more advantageous than what she could have imagined and after the birth of her first child she favoured more feminine and secure things such as literature. Her husband treat her with utmost respect and the patriarchy which was present in society did not show in their home.

Georgiana grew into a very accomplished lady with the help of Elizabeth and after her marriage to a wealthy man of London society she frequently returned to her beloved sister. Georgiana's marriage to Sir John Wetherton lasted many years in harmony until he was struck down by illness and died. Georgiana and her two sons spent many years mourning for a husband and father until they finally bought a home seven miles from Pemberley. London society did not agree with Georgiana after the death of her husband and she desired to be closer to her family and the country. Her sons grew into fine Gentlemen and were frequently guests at the Pemberley estate with their mother. Her proximity to Pemberley was the only thing that deterred Georgiana from her life as a widow, her relationship flourished further with Elizabeth and her life continued in normality until she died of old age, her family at her side.

Lady Catherine came to a resolution with Elizabeth on her visit to Rosings and both apologised to the other for expressing feelings on matrimony which, should never have been mentioned. Both became close acquaintances but never to the extent of calling her Aunt or Niece. In the small relationship they had they found comfort, there was harmony at last in the family. Happiness was increased at Rosings when a marriage was planned, between Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lady Anne. The relationship seemed to have escalated from friendship and after the Colonel inherited his brother's estate after death Lady Anne was too happy to accept his advances. The marriage was one of idleness on both parts but both were happy in their association.

Darcy and Elizabeth's relationship flourished greatly, neither thought that they could live without the other. They stood proudly and watched their children grow respectfully. Through happiness of their marriage Darcy and Elizabeth felt no need for more children, they were content with their situation and did not wish for anything to change. Rebecca and Fitzwilliam, their children grew into respected members of society, they were spoke of wherever they went. This was not due to unthoughtful reasons but rather for the respectful name that they carried, a name which would hopefully carry through generations. Through generations Darcy and Elizabeth hoped that each relation would tell their story and teach in a dignified way that hierarchy and wealth are nothing in comparison to true love.

**Fin**

**A/N Well I am sorry everyone but this is the end of this story. You never know, if you all complain to the extent that I gat annoyed I _may_ submit another chapter. I would be pleased if you would all review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed previously.**

**Darcylover**


	17. Sequel

A/N: To all of my readers, I have decided not to continue this story any further: I am going to write a sequel, if you are interested in reading it you are more than welcome to. It is called What Happens Next: Part II. If you have read this story and enjoyed it then please read this too, I would be very obliged to you all if you R&R.

Thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed.

Darcylover


End file.
